Christmas Magic
by lizandhenry
Summary: A christmas story loosley based on the "Greater Good" preview
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi Guys! So I promised Adii1201 & Jessi323 that I would write a Christmas Story. I had intended it on being all fluff. I actually wrote the ending first. Then I had to like backtrack into how they got to it...so it's starting out sad :(. But it gets better! And it is loosely based on the measley :20s preview for the winter finale. Also a few flashbacks...hope you like it - please leave comments; I LOVE reading them :) Again since I wrote this based on the preview, i'm going to try and post it all before Sunday. _

**Christmas Magic**

December 10, 2015.

"I'm sorry for delaying our tree trip." Elizabeth apologized to her children. Christmas was always a very special time in the McCord house. They had set traditions and she felt extremely guilty for delaying their trip to the tree lot this year in order to travel to Switzerland with President Dalton to meet with Maria Ostrev.

"It's okay babe, you'll be back and we'll go on Sunday. It will be fine." Henry promised her, kissing her lips. "Be safe. I love you."

"Love you too." She said, kissing him and her children goodbye as she lugged her suitcase out the door.

On the ride; she looked out the window, keeping her thoughts to herself. It was a difficult day for her. She was saddened even more that Henry didn't say anything about it before she left. It was like he forgot. She wasn't sure what hurt more - his ignorance, or the anniversary itself.

****Christmas Magic******

 _December 10, 1983_

 _William & Elizabeth McCord sat silently in their living room; in shock from the news. Their parents had died in a car crash just 15 days before Christmas. Some drunk driver coming home from a holiday party. They had all gone home for the holidays; they'd been back in the states a week tops in between her father's military assignments. _

_Her mom and dad had told them they were going out to dinner and shopping with their friends. But they never made it home._

 _They were placed in the custody of their aunt and uncle, per their parents will. Their aunt and uncle, whom they didn't see much of living abroad came to pick them up, two teenagers; her age 14, her brother age 16, alone and scared. They each packed a suitcase. Before they left for their new home, Elizabeth ran over to their Christmas tree, which they just decorated the night before and pulled the gifts she had placed under it for her parents. She had hoped it was wrong, hoped they were alive, and she would make sure to have their gifts ready when they came to get her at her aunt and uncles._

 _Will yelled at her for it. But she insisted. Her aunt said that was a good idea and let her be._

 _Her aunt and uncle had three children of their own, so it was a busy household to move into. Her aunt's housekeeper had set up rooms for them. To their credit, her aunt tried to get her to participate in the family activities, cookie making, and sledding. But she wasn't in the mood._

****Christmas Magic******

 _December 24, 1983_

 _Everyone had gone to bed. But Elizabeth stayed up lying awake in her new bed, glancing out the large window watching the snow fall. Unable to sleep, she decided to try one last thing. Everything she had ever been told or seen on TV pointed to the possibility of a miracle happening on Christmas. And she sure could use one._

 _She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. Christmas was always special to her, so she figured if she had any shot, it was now._

 ** _Dear Santa,_**

 ** _I know I stopped believing in you long ago. Anyway, I'm writing to you, since there are still young children in this house that believe in you, still. So I'm hoping when you come by tonight you will see this letter and could maybe find it in your heart to do me a favor._**

 ** _I know I'm asking a lot but, I'm sort of desperate. If there's any way you can bring my parents back, I'd sure appreciate it. But I'm guessing you can't do that, so I'm asking for the next best thing._**

 ** _When they left that night to go out to dinner, I can't remember if I told them I loved them or not or if I did some 'whatever' goodbye like my brother. But I left the gifts I got for them under the tree. They aren't much, but I really just want them to have a Merry Christmas, wherever they are. They work so hard, and I know I complained a lot; that they paid more attention to my brother than me, but I'd give anything to have them back. Even if they never paid me any attention again. But most importantly, I just want them to know that I love them and I miss them. So if you could take the gifts when you come by and somehow get them to them, I'd be forever grateful._**

 ** _Thank You,_**

 ** _Elizabeth_**

 _Wiping her tears, she neatly folded the letter and tiptoed downstairs and left it next to the plate of cookies and milk. Returning to bed, she closed her eyes and prayed for a Christmas miracle._

****Christmas Magic******

 _December 25, 1983_

 _On Christmas morning when she awoke and went downstairs with her cousins, they darted to the tree, tearing open their gifts. But Elizabeth noticed the unopened letter and the presents she left still under the tree and she officially lost hope. Lost hope that it was some terrible mistake and her parents were out there somewhere - kidnapped or lost, just waiting to be rescued. But most of all she lost hope in Christmas and in miracles._

 _She faked a smile at the gifts her aunt and uncle bought her in hopes of making her day brighter. They were wonderful presents and she most definitely appreciated their kindness, but it wasn't the same. After all the gifts had been opened, she took her letter and her unopened gifts and retreated to her room._

****Christmas Magic******

December 12, 2015

She was on her way home, again aimlessly staring out air force one. Luckily the President had the good sense to pick up on her sour mood and let her be. They made progress with Russia, successfully avoided war. But at the cost of Dimitri's life. She told Henry when she went there she would try her best to not take advantage of his actions if at all possible. But when Maria called them on it, they didn't have a choice. She hoped Henry would understand.

She hated the divide their jobs were causing, hated how distant Henry was, hated how their issues had come to a head a few weeks ago admidt the cyber attack on Russia. But she followed his lead, taking on the prison risk again. She hoped her actions told him how much she still trusted him and loved him and that she still believed him over everyone. And things had gotten better, until he still didn't hear back from Dimitri.

She understood his worry over the boy. But she didn't like how he seemed to trump his own family. He'd not only been distant with her, he'd been that way with the kids too. And she didn't like it.

Henry never behaved like that, especially around the holidays.

Still upset that he hadn't offered his usual kind words to her on the morning she left, she was more than shocked to find him in her office upon her return.

"Hi." She said quietly, her voice tired. She leaned in to kiss him, but he barley kissed her back. His face was angry, upset.

"Elizabeth. What happened in Switzerland? I heard from my handler that Dimitri was dead." He scowled, his breathing heavy.

Why did he have to confront her right away? She was planning to tell him when she arrived home. "I'm sorry, Henry." She said softly, truly apologetic.

"You said you weren't going to…."he trailed off, looking away

"I tried."

"You tried?"

"Henry. I'm sorry. Maria confronted us, we had to think of the greater good. Henry, we didn't do it to hurt you. Believe me I tried to….you can ask Nadine…I…"

Henry sank into the chair in front of her desk, lost for words.

"Are you really blaming me for this?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, her emotions getting the better of her. Emotions over his ignorance of December 10, his attitude as of late, and her sense that he didn't believe her when she said she did try to save Dimitri. It made her wonder who her husband had become in the last 6 months.

"Elizabeth…."

"You are! How could you –"

"I'm not. I'm just. I don't know."

"Henry, look at me." She pleaded and he did. "Henry I swear I tried, I never wanted it to get this far. I listened to you about your intel! I tried to get the President to back off before going to the UN…but no one listened to us and you were right. Dimitri was right. What he did helped me figure out the air force one attack, and you promoted me just enough to to question Ukraine. Henry he died for a Nobel cause; he helped save us from World War Three."

"I know….I know. I do. It's just…"

"Henry you did your best." She told him. "And so did I."

He nodded and left. "We can talk later. I just need some space…"

She was left dumfounded at her desk. When she arrived home the children swarmed her with Christmas cheer, waving a plate of cookies they'd made in her face, telling her how excited they were for the tree tomorrow.

"Me too…" she said, hugging them. "But I'm really tired from the trip, I'm going to go up to bed."

When she arrived upstairs Henry was already in bed reading. She approached cautiously, not sure of his mood. She crossed the room slowly, planting a gentle kiss on his check. "You okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

It was the final straw. She had had it. She threw her shoes across the room and placed her hands on her hips. "Damn it Henry!" she spat. "I get that you are upset about Dimitri. You have been for weeks, and I'm sorry I couldn't save him. But you have no right to behave like this to me and the kids." She paused taking a deep breath and continued. "What is the date today Henry?"

"Saturday."

"No, the actual date."

"It's the 12th" he said, wondering what she was getting at.

"And what was the day I left?"

"Thursday….the 10th." He said, pausing as it hit him, letting the guilt wash over him. "The 10th….oh baby, I'm so sorry….I-" He couldn't believe he forgot the most awful day of her life. She was mostly okay, but he always had a small gesture to brighten her day: flowers, candy, a sweet card or a quiet dinner. It was all she needed; just a little acknowledgement; a small token to let her know she was thought of, loved - an invitation to talk if she needed.

She held up her hand. "Henry, don't you see? It's okay for you to be upset about Dimitri, and I sympathize, believe me I do. But Henry, I'm your wife, and we have three wonderful kids. And we're slipping away from you because you're so consumed with whatever this spy nonsense is. You're blaming me for Dimitri's' death and it's not fair. I've been trying my best, but it's like you don't care that we're slipping away, and you aren't even trying to…..i've never known you to ever forget December 10th. Ever. I just….I don't know what to do anymore….." she sobbed, turning for the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

Henry sighed. She was absolutely right. When did he let his student, his asset become more important than his wife and children? He heard her sobs quietly through the door and knocked. He pulled her into his arms and she resisted. "Baby please. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you how sorry I am. I don't blame you….I don't. I don't have an excuse…..but I…baby please." He begged as she pulled away and slipped under the covers.

She wanted to be comforted by his embrace. But she couldn't. She had to let him think long and hard about what he did. He slipped into bed beside her, even though her back was to him, he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Baby, I promise. I'll fix it. I love you."

Rolling back to his back he wiped his own tears. Who did he think he was, having the right to comfort her after what he did? He deserved every second of lying awake the gut-wrenching sound of her occasional hiccup as she cried herself to sleep. What he did was unforgivable, not only his recent behavior, but forgetting the day of her parent's death – a day he always tried to make special to not remind her of it. He had to make this right, and he would if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Henry, just get it together by tomorrow okay." She whispered. "I won't let you ruin tomorrow for the kids."

As she sobbed herself to sleep, she felt herself drifting into that unhappy place in which she spent 5 lonely Christmases, devoid of hope, devoid of spirit. She hadn't been to that place since she met Henry, and it scared her that she was on her way there now, after 27 Christmases. She wondered what had happened to them. They were in dire need of a Christmas miracle. She was able to pull one out for the greater good, but she didn't think she had the strength or energy to fight for one for herself and Henry. The past few months had taken all of her fight to hold their bond together.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews & messages on chatper 1 - please keep them coming! I'm really glad you like this. Adii1201's angst is rubbing off one me :). I will wrap it up in the Chapter 3, which will hopefully be posted tomorrow before the winter finale airs.

 _December 9, 1988_

 _They had been dating for 4 months, since the start of the school year. They'd been inseparable. Henry had asked her for dinner the next night but for the first time ever, she declined._

 _"What?" Henry asked_

 _"No dinner." Elizabeth repeated. "I just…I need a day for myself. That's all. How about dinner tonight?"_

 _Henry paused, unsure of what to say. "That's fine babe. But….and I'm not trying to be difficult or anything, but you've been acting weird all week. I just….is there something wrong? Can I help with…"_

 _She smiled at his kindness, god how she loved this man. "No, everything's fine. I just…I've been stressed with finals and I just want to unwind…"_

 _"Elizabeth, you are getting a 4.0. Don't tell me you're worried about finals. You could ace them in your sleep…"_

 _She put her hand up, she couldn't handle it. She felt like breaking down. "Can we please just not have dinner tomorrow?" she said more panicked than she planned._

 _Henry stepped closer, tracing her cheek with his soft fingers. "What's wrong babe? You can tell me."_

 _"Nothing." She insisted again, blinking back a few sudden tears. "Tomorrow is….December 10_ _th_ _."_

 _"Yes, what's your point?"_

 _She looked away before deciding to tell him. Looking straight into his eyes she whispered. "It's the day my parents died."_

 _He let out a breath and pulled her into a hug which she gratefully accepted. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I didn't know…I." He knew her parents had passed away when she was younger, but he didn't know any details up until now. He never wanted to push the subject, since she never seemed to want to talk about it. He couldn't imagine what it was like for her._

 _"I know. It's okay. Not your fault." She pulled back to look up at him, she gently kissed his lips. "I just…I won't be very good company tomorrow, so I figured it would be better if we had dinner tonight."_

 _He smiled at her. She was so incredibly strong. "Okay." He agreed, but in his mind he was already planning how to cheer her up tomorrow._

 _Over dinner she had told him the entire tale, and she apologized for being horrible company. As he held her close as they walked home, he had come up with the perfect plan._

*****Christmas Magic*****

 _December 10, 1983_

 _"What are you doing here?" she asked as she leaned on the doorframe of her dorm room._

 _"I know you said you wanted a day to yourself, but I thought some company might cheer you up. And before you resist, please just come with me for a while. If you aren't having fun, I'll bring you back and you can have the rest of the day to yourself."_

 _She eyed him for a moment. Part of her was mad he disobeyed her wish to be alone. But part of her loved him for trying to come cheer her up. "Where are we going?" she asked_

 _"It's a surprise."_

 _"A surprise?"_

 _"Yes. Come on." He said, holding out his hand._

 _She could no longer resist the happy grin on his face. She wiped her eyes and nodded as she went to get her coat._

 _She soon found herself wandering a Christmas Tree lot, hot chocolate in hand with Henry. Tears sprang to her eyes when he said, "Well Miss Adams, you don't have a Christmas tree yet. Besides I thought it might be nice to chop down a tree in honor of your parents, so they can be with you for the rest of the season."_

 _She didn't have words for him so she leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you." She hadn't put up a tree since her parents died, and because of Henry, it was the first time she wanted to. Until this very moment, she was perfectly fine with letting another December go by as quickly as possible._

 _From then on, December 10_ _th_ _was always the day they would go get a Christmas Tree._

*****Christmas Magic*****

December 13, 2015

When Elizabeth woke up that morning, she was glad to find herself alone. She wasn't sure she could bear Henry begging for forgiveness again. She wanted with all of her heart to forgive him, and she knew she would eventually. But she just wasn't ready. Her wounds were still healing.

She hated her reflection in the mirror, red eyes, puffy skin. She looked like a mess; exactly how she felt. But she stepped under the hot spray of the shower and let it refresh her enough to get through today.

Dressed in her jeans and a sweater, she emerged – ready to go. Her children hugged her good morning as she ruffled their hair and poured herself a coffee. A genuine smile appeared on her face as she fed on their excitement for the tree selection. "Where's dad?"

"Looking for the saw." Jason replied

As if on cue, Henry walked into the house, a triumphant smile on his face as he held up the saw. "Can't cut down a tree without this!"

Elizabeth had to smile. He looked every bit the lumberjack, dressed in his jeans and a flannel top and his boots, carrying a saw.

He set the saw down and walked over to her, noticing her trying to be mad, but not succeeding. As the children scattered, he wound his arm around her waist and he kissed her cheek. "Morning."

She gave him a small hug, and a sad smile. "Morning." Lingering in his embrace a bit too long she said, "I'm still upset, but let's put on a good face for the kids."

He nodded his understanding.

At the tree lot, they held hands and smiled affectionately as their children examined each tree and argued about each's flaws and features. As they wandered the lot, she thought about the many times they had done this together, and each time it was wonderful. They always managed to find the perfect tree. She remembered always holding his hand, drinking a hot beverage while he chopped tirelessly at the stump. He always did the physical work, he cut it, carried it and tied it on the car, and then would spend hours adjusting it inside the house by her nitpicking directions, never complaining.

She giggled as she remembered doing this at eight months pregnant with Stevie, her feet swollen in her boots and being unable to button her coat over her belly. She had suggested an artificial tree that year, insisting as long as it was purchased on the 10th, or sometime close to it due to schedules and things, it was okay, but Henry refused and she trudged through the snow and Henry didn't whine about her complaints once.

"What?" he asked her as they walked.

She shook her head. "Nothing…"

Then she remembered a young Stevie and Allison whining about the cold and bickering as she held a baby Jason in her arms. That year she distinctly remembered Henry putting his foot down when he cut down the tree Elizabeth insisted on, instead of the suggestions of his young daughters. Then she had to listen on the whole way home how much they hated the tree and didn't want to decorate it. She remembered giving them their way and she and Henry decorated the tree alone, while they watched and critiqued about ornament placement. "Well, you could come help." She had offered, but Stevie refused – standing her ground at an early age.

Despite their blowout argument yesterday, Elizabeth was having a wonderful time. She was sure Henry was too. She knew the kids were. But she wished they weren't doing this on the heels of that fight. But she was brought out of her thoughts as the most perfect Christmas tree came into view. The whole family stopped before it and pointed "that one" all at once.

They took a moment, glancing at one another and then laughed that they all just agreed on something, which was rare in the opinionated McCord household. "I guess that's it. Start chopping." Elizabeth said and smiled as she watched her husband eagerly cut down the tree.

"Everyone stand back." He said and went to work.

Soon the tree was loaded onto the SUV. Elizabeth had to laugh. It was probably the most secure Christmas tree. As they drove down the street, her detail in front and behind them she wondered if people thought the tree was being escorted to the White House or something.

When they arrived home, Jason and Henry carried the tree into the living room while she and Stevie re-arranged the furniture to accommodate the tree and Allison started on the hot chocolate. There was some fussing about the tree placement, since it was their first tree in their new home and they had to determine where it looked best. They had decided to place it in the corner near the fireplace.

Once the tree was settled, they started hanging ornaments. Henry smiled as he watched Elizabeth hug her children and smile proudly at them as they laughed over some of the ornaments they had all made as children. There were Christmas tree cutouts made of construction paper with beads messily glued on as ornaments, macaroni wreaths, construction paper stockings and santa hats, with glued cotton balls as the fur and many more.

The kids were of course embarrassed, but Allison certainly enjoyed bragging that her kindergarten creations were much more beautiful than Jason's or Stevie's. But Elizabeth would cherish those treasures from their childhood and took great care to preserve them. Only she and Henry remembered how proud they were when they came home from school to show their parents what they made and then would hang them in a special spot on the tree.

Elizabeth picked up another box of ornaments and found inside some of the ornaments she had received from Henry over the years. Each year when at some point he would give her an ornament. Sometimes it was on tree day, sometimes on Christmas Eve. He always surprised her. Sometimes the ornaments represented a milestone in their life, others were just beautiful ornaments he saw and thought she would like them. Some already hung from the pine branches, as they'd been packed away in various boxes and the kids hung them.

Her heart was heavy as she fingered the delicate ornaments as she unwrapped the tissue, of one in particular. It was a beautiful, hand-made red orb. It had a very intricate beaded pattern sewn on- beautiful red, green and while pearls and sequins with a red ribbon to hang it.

She pulled it from the box and it rested from her fingertips as she scanned the tree for the perfect place to hang it. It was one of her favorites. Henry saw her eyes well with tears that she furiously blinked away, citing dust, as she placed the ornament.

He wondered if now would be the perfect time to give her the ornament he had chosen for this year.

*****Christmas Magic*****

 _December 10, 1990_

 _Elizabeth was not keen on sending her husband away just two months after their wedding to fight in Desert Storm. She was even more sad that their first Christmas would be spent apart. She found herself struggling to retain her Christmas spirit, especially today. She had planned to take the day off work to go get a tree with him, but since he was gone she figured she may as well be productive. He would never know she didn't get a tree, right?_

 _When she arrived at work it was a seemingly normal day until their receptionist delivered a box to her office._

 _The box peaked her curiosity, she hadn't ordered anything and wasn't expecting a gift._

 _Inside she found a wrapped box with a letter._

 _She opened the letter and smiled as she saw Henry's handwriting._

 ** _Dear Elizabeth,_**

 ** _Or should I say, to my dear_** ** _wife_** ** _Elizabeth? Believe me my love when I say that I can't stand spending this, our first Christmas as husband and wife, apart from you._**

 ** _But even though we are apart, we can still keep our traditions alive. I know you might not want to this very moment, but I want you to go to the tree lot tonight and pick out the most perfect Christmas tree and hang up there the special ornament you will find in the box. Did you really think I'd skip getting you an ornament just because I'm away? Never my darling - never._**

 ** _I got this ornament when I visited a children's camp last week and they were making these beautiful ornaments. This one was made by an adorable little girl named Lilly. I asked her if she thought this would look good on my tree at home. She asked me what kind of tree, and I told her that my wife and I pick the most beautiful tree and cover it in white lights with an angel on top. Then she said it would be perfect because white lights are her favorite. I'm pretty sure she is right. I thanked her and told her I would make sure that we hang it in a special spot, every year._**

 ** _So Elizabeth, will you honor our tradition and get a tree this year and make sure you hang up this very special ornament for Lilly & I? _**

**_I know you will babe. Even though I won't physically be there, I'm there in spirit and thinking of you. My heart is with you always._**

 ** _I love you baby. I'll be home before you know it._**

 ** _XOXO,_**

 _ **Henry**_

 _She wiped her tears as she set down the letter and opened the ornament box, finding the beautiful red bauble with sequins and pearls. And she hung it on the tree later that night, she snapped a photo, mailing to off to the middle east to show him she upheld their tradition. Even thousands of miles apart, he'd managed to make Christmas special for her._

 _In his next letter, he had explained how the camp was bombed two days after he sent the ornament and it broke her heart. And ever since, she made sure to hang that ornament in a very special place for Lilly, the little girl she'd never met, who had made that holiday so very special._

*****Christmas Magic*****

Henry hid the beautifully wrapped box her had hidden upstairs in her stocking as he came up behind her, nuzzling her ear as she hung another ornament. "You okay?"

"Mm-Hmm." She nodded, allowing herself to relax into his embrace just for a moment. It really was a wonderful day and she was having a hard time staying mad.

When all the ornaments had been placed they all stared at the angel, wondering who would put the topper on this year. Before anyone could speak, Henry picked it up and handed it to Elizabeth. "Mom's doing it." He announced, and before she knew it he was wrapping his strong around her legs as he lifted her up so she could reach.

She yelped slightly at the surprise and placed the angel on the top branch as her children looked up, directing her on adjustments.

When it was just perfect he let her slide down and captured her lips. "Just perfect, babe." She couldn't help but kiss him back but pulled away quickly, not fully ready to give in.

Sometime after dinner, Henry had pulled Elizabeth back into the living room, and they were alone, standing before the beautiful tree. "I thought maybe today would be a good day to give you your ornament." He said, unsure of what to say. He knew she was happy with today, but still heartbroken over their fight. She smiled softly at him and accepted the box he presented her.

She was very happy he hadn't forgotten the ornament. Honestly if he hadn't been giving it to her right now, she would have assumed he forgot and rushed to get one before Christmas. He definitely had no time to do so following their fight last night, so she knew he had it ready. "I got it a while ago…it's kind of silly, but I thought it….I don't know – just open it."

She felt terrible she'd caused him to be unable to tell her his thoughts on the ornament, he usually had a cute story to share. It told her he'd been thrown off by their fight too, angry at himself more than anything that he hurt her and didn't know how to fix it. She opened the box and she did smile genuinely when she saw it. It was a bit cheesy, but it warmed her heart. It was two cute little snowmen, or rather a snowman and a snowgirl, holding hands. On the bottom it said "Still 'snow' in love, 2015"

He tilted her chin away from the ornament and said softly, tears forming in his eyes, "Elizabeth, I am still so very much in love with you."

She felt terrible for the agony he was feeling. "I still love you too. Very much." She whispered and leaned up to kiss him. She did love him and she always would, no matter what.

When the kiss broke she said. "But please understand that you hurt me yesterday and I need some time to get over it, okay?"

His eyes were tearful and he choked. "I never meant to hurt you….I"

She placed a hand on his chest. "I know you didn't." Then she placed a hand on her heart. "But it hurts…."

He wanted desperately to hold her and take away the hurt he'd put in her heart. But she sniffled, then hung the ornament on the tree and turned back to him. Leaning in for another soft kiss she whispered, "The ornament is perfect. The tree is perfect. And today was wonderful. So thank you."

He put all of his love into the gentle kiss and stroked her cheek when she pulled away, he nodded, agreeing that it was in fact a wonderful day, despite all that had gone wrong in the months before and how much they both were still hurting.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: OMG! Last night, WOW. I can't wait 3 weeks. It's impossible. (But that one amazing white house scene perfectly ties in with the end of the story I wrote. So there will be a an epilogue.) Also I'm splitting the last part into 2 chapters b/c it's longer than originally planned. I'm sure you don't mind ;). Please let me know your thoughts on this - I soo appreciate all your feedback.

 _December 25, 1983_

 _Henry kissed Elizabeth goodbye, wishing her a Merry Christmas as he departed for his early train to Pennsylvania. "You sure you don't want to come? My mom has been dying to meet you."_

 _"No, I couldn't intrude. Go enjoy your Christmas. I'll meet them some other time."_

 _"Okay." He kissed her head. "Enjoy the day with your brother. Love you babe."_

 _"Love you too."_

 _Later that day, Elizabeth met will at the hospital he was doing his residency at. He often volunteered to work on holidays so that those with kids did not have to. Besides, he never liked Christmas much. Even when he was a kid, he wasn't impressed by it like his sister was._

 _Regardless, since their parents died near the holiday, Elizabeth never felt like celebrating anymore and would always come up to have dinner with him at the hospital. He admired her strength to come up and spend time with the kids who were stuck in the hospital and read them stories and visit with them._

 _During their dinner of hospital ham and accompaniments, she brought up Henry. "So yesterday, Henry and I had the most perfect Christmas Eve. He cooked dinner and we stayed in and watched a movie and exchanged gifts." She beamed. She'd called to tell him about the tree day after it happened. He was up to speed._

 _"You really like this guy huh."_

 _"I do will. I love him. We've said it."_

 _"Lizzie, it's only been four months. You don't know what real love is."_

 _"And you do?"_

 _"Lizzie."_

 _"Because you date *so* much."_

 _"Lizzie, cut it out, it's Christmas for god sakes."_

 _"Since when do you care about Christmas?"_

 _"Since when do you care about it again?"_

 _"Since I met Henry. He invited me to his family's today. And I said no. I should have said yes….I bet they wouldn't interrogate me like you are."_

 _"Alright Lizzie, I'm sorry. I'm glad you like Henry. Just don't get ahead of yourself. Even though I don't show it, you are my little sister and I don't want you to get hurt."_

 _Late that evening Elizabeth was just getting ready for bed, when there was a knock at her door. She wondered who on earth was there on Christmas Day, especially since most all the students had gone home for the break. "Henry. Aren't you supposed to be in Pennsylvania?" she asked. "Not that I'm not glad to see you…."_

 _"I was there. I had dinner with my family, but I left. Missed you too much. Besides, I figured you must need Christmas dessert…" he said, holding a foil wrapped plate from his mother's house containing pie._

***** Christmas Magic *****

 _December 24, 1984_

 _Henry McCord was taking full advantage of Columbia University's proximity to all the magical things that exemplified Christmas in NYC._

 _Last year they'd spent a low key evening watching White Christmas in her dorm and exchanged gifts. Elizabeth had gotten more into Christmas this year, but she still wasn't keen on the bustle of the busy city and preferred to stay home until it was over._

 _He arrived at her dorm room early, dressed in his best suit. "Ready?" he asked_

 _"Almost." She replied as she touched up her lipstick. She was dressed in a black lace pencil dress with tights and her high heels, and of course her pearl necklace._

 _He came up behind her in the mirror. "You look beautiful." He whispered and she blushed. "But that lipstick is pointless, I'm just going to kiss it off."_

 _She laughed and turned in his embrace, meeting him for a kiss then proceeding to wipe her lipstick from his lips. "You look very handsome tonight – all dressed up."_

 _"Let's go." He whispered in her ear and helped her into her coat._

 _She had no idea where they were going. Henry told her it was a surprise, but that she should dress up. He'd gotten tickets to the earlier show of the Radio City Christmas Spectacular, then planned for a romantic dinner afterwards._

 _Together, they both loved venturing into the city to see the broadway plays and operas. But she mentioned in casual conversation that she'd never seen the Christmas show, and he immediately thought it would be the perfect way to again make her holiday magical. If that show couldn't get you in the Christmas spirit, nothing would._

 _He hailed a cab and her face lit up when her told the driver their destination was Radio City Music Hall. Their tickets were in the first row of the balcony and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she sat beside him. It was a wonderful Christmas surprise. He wrapped his arm around her and kept it there the entire show. He kept glancing between her and the show, watching her face light up at the wonderful songs and dancing. He was sure he had a silly grin on his face the entire time._

 _When it was over they walked arm and arm to a nearby Italian restaurant. It was upscale, but not too fancy for them. He choose it because despite the busy area nearby, inside it was quaint and quiet._

 _Over dinner they held hands on the table and she gushed about her favorite parts of the show. He went on to say how happy he was that she was enjoying Christmas._

 _"Well, that is 100% because of you." She replied and his heart soared. God how he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her._

 _As she excused herself to the restroom, he took a deep breath and fingered the box in his pocket. It was almost time._

 _When she returned, while they waited for the bill they finished up the wine and he asked, "There looked to be some amazing decorations on 6_ _th_ _avenue, did you want to go walk around for a bit?"_

 _"Sure." She smiled and they left hand and hand to go view the decorations._

 _By the time they had left, most of the streets had cleared, as people went home to their families, so it was nice and quiet – well quiet for New York._

 _They walked arm and arm just enjoying each other's company and pointing out the festive, elaborate decorations the large companies had on display in front of their buildings, slowly making their way back to Rockefeller Center, to make sure they took a moment to enjoy the iconic tree._

 _"Tonight has been the most wonderful Christmas Eve, Henry." She smiled leaning up for a kiss._

 _"It has…" he agreed_

 _"You're being awfully quiet all of a sudden." She teased, looking up to make sure nothing was wrong._

 _He let out a soft laugh. "I was just thinking."_

 _"About what?" she pressed._

 _"About how wonderful tonight has been. Actually – how wonderful this past year and a half has been. I just, ever since I met you…." He said honestly, but getting mad he was rambling. "You know I love you, Elizabeth. More than anything right?"_

 _She smiled back at him, wondering where he was going with this. "Of course. I love you too Henry. And you're right, this past year and a half has been amazing. I don't know what I did to deserve you coming into my life, but I'm so glad you did."_

 _He smiled down at her, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear as they came to a stop in front of the Christmas tree. "Look." He said, nodding his head in that direction, momentarily changing the subject._

 _She smiled and turned to gaze at the tree. "It's beautiful."_

 _He pulled her into a hug and said, "So are you." He glanced between her and the tree and let her soak it in for a moment._

 _Pulling away from her, he laid his hands on her shoulders and began to speak. He was suddenly so nervous and he forgot everything he had wanted to say. "Elizabeth?"_

 _She looked at him. "You okay?"_

 _"Yeah. Listen to me." He whispered, looking right into her eyes. She nodded, waiting for him to continue. He lost his train of thought and said. "You know how I said I love you more than anything?" She nodded again. "Well I," he paused, is nerves getting the better of him. "I want you to open your Christmas gift right here, in this beautiful setting on Christmas Eve…..so close your eyes and hold out your hand."_

 _She did as he asked. "Don't open them until I say." He instructed and she nodded._

 _He took a deep breath and bent to one knee, pulling the ring box from his pocket and opening it to face her. He held onto her outstretched hand, her fingers curing around his immediately. "Open them."_

 _She gasped when she saw him knealing before her, a ring box in his hand, and tears welled in her eyes as he spoke. "Elizabeth Adams, will you marry me?"_

 _She nodded yes, unable to speak for a moment. "Yes." She finally said and Henry stood to wrap her in his arms and kissed her. They kissed for a long while before he finally pulled away, wiping her tears with his thumbs. He reached for her hand and pulled off her glove, so he could slide the ring he'd chosen on her finger. It fit perfectly. She stared down at it, the large diamond and two sapphires glittering back at her like the lights on the tree. "It's gorgeous."_

 _"I'm glad you like it." He said and she sighed again, pulling him back to her lips._

 _"God I love you so much Henry…."_

 _He'd surprised her again by booking a hotel room for them for the evening. He had ordered champagne and strawberries to celebrate. He pulled her into his embrace as they waited for the room service._

 _"I can't believe we're engagaged." She gushed, looking at her ring again._

 _"Thank you for saying yes." He said, meeting her for a gentle kiss. "My mom will be so excited when she sees you tomorrow."_

 _"Did she know you were…."_

 _"She did."_

 _She nodded and smiled. She loved Henry's mother. His sisters were sometimes a little to clicky for her liking and his dad wasn't her biggest fan. But she hoped it would change when they saw that they were serious about each other. And she was more than elated to have a family to celebrate Christmas with again._

 _"You know what. I should call my brother while we wait….I need to tell him I can't make it tomorrow."_

 _Henry nodded and she went over to the phone, sitting on the edge of the couch._

 _"Will hey…." She said. "Yeah. Hey, I have to tell you something really exciting….I'm engaged!" she paused and listen to him speak. "Yea he asked me tonight…yea…..yea I just. I'm sorry I won't be able to make it tomorrow. But you're more than welcome to come to Henry's parents….yea….he did? Okay. Bye Will. Thanks. Love you."_

 _The room service had come while she was on the phone and Henry popped the champagne and filled her glass. Carrying the flutes, he said beside her on the couch and she accepted one, toasting him._

 _"Will's not coming?_

"No. He's not….he's not the family dinner type. I didn't think he would."

 _"It's okay." Henry assured her._

 _"It is. Henry?"_

 _"Yes sweetheart?"_

 _"I think it's really sweet that you asked Will's permission to marry me."_

 _He smiled. "That was supposed to be a secret."_

 _"Look, you're never going to get Will to come to family function. He never liked Christmas, even when we were kids. But he does like you. Don't take it personal."_

 _"I know. We had a good heart to heart when I asked him. He said he was really happy for you. He said he's glad you love Christmas again."_

 _"All thanks to you." She said, kissing him. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too. And I want you to know that if your dad was here….I would have asked him…."_

 _"I know you would have." She smiled, now that he knew how much she appreciated his traditional gesture, she wanted to get back to celebrating. "But enough with the sentimental nonsense. I want to make love to my fiancée."_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi All - again THANK You for all your reviews & messages. I'm SO happy you like this story. Here it is 'the end'. I hope this makes up for not having a new episode this week. **

December 14, 2015

Elizabeth walked into the office at her usual time and exchanged pleasantries with her staff. Now that the peace treaty with Russia and Ukraine was signed, she hoped nothing too major would arise so she could leave at a reasonable time and continue to enjoy the holidays with her family. Besides, she hadn't even started her shopping yet.

Upon sitting at her desk she saw a bouquet of white roses on her desk. "Blake!"

"Yes M'am?"

"When did these flowers arrive?"

"This morning M'am."

"Okay, thank you." She pulled the note, it was not the typical little card that gets sent with flowers. Inside she found Henry's handwriting.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I know I have royally screwed up. But I hope you know how much I love you. In case you've forgotten, for the next 10 days, you will find a series of notes reminding of just some of the many reasons I love you, and remind you of the amazing things in our life. It's sort of a scavenger hunt. It will conclude on Christmas Eve, where you will receive the final clue and I will give your Christmas present._

 _Until then, here is gift and clue number one. White roses have always been your favorite. I remember you carried them on our wedding day and they looked stunning with your beautiful white gown. I often send you flowers at work to brighten your day, because I know you love them. But what I love about sending you flowers at work is it shows how devoted you are to your job. And I love that about you. I love that you are always committed to your work, and in your current job, you're committed to world peace and helping make it a better place for all of us. Let me tell you something Elizabeth, the world is a better place because of you, mine and the kids' especially._

 _I love you. You will find your second clue in the place in our home that grows these beautiful flowers._

 _-Henry_

After reading the letter she smiled and smelled the flowers. She wondered how on earth she got so lucky to be with Henry. It was a question she asked herself often. But this was above and beyond. Granted it was one of the worst fights they had, and she knew she'd forgive him. She loved him after all. But him going through all this trouble just to make it up to her and make her Christmas special meant the world to her. She wanted to rush home and say forget about this clue business and let's just make up right now, but she decided to play along – since he'd gone through the trouble.

When she got home she gave him a big kiss.

"Mm, hi to you too babe." He said, rubbing her hip.

"Thanks for the flowers." She whispered, pulling away with a wink.

****Christmas Magic ******

December 24, 2015

Elizabeth and her staff exchanged gifts and had a small gathering at the office, then they all scattered to get ready for the White House holiday ball. President Dalton had invited Elizabeth's staff for their hard work in helping with the Russia situation.

Elizabeth got ready at home. She showered, did her hair the same way she did for the Canadian ball. This time however, with it being Christmas Eve she wore a winter white ballgown. It was stunning and simple, decorated with crystals at the neckline and she wore her own diamond earrings & bracelet to accent it. Finally, silver shoes and a white fur stole. Ready.

Her directions in her last note were simple. She had an inkling where they were headed.

 _Finally my dear, Frank will drop you at your last stop. I'll be there waiting, then off to the ball. But if you want to guess, I'll be meeting you at the place that most resembles our second Christmas Eve together._

"Good evening Frank." She said after saying goodbye to the kids, telling them she and their father would be home late.

"Good Evening, Madam Secretary. You look beautiful this evening."

"Thank you. I trust you know where we are going?"

"Yes, M'am."

Elizabeth smiled when she arrived at the National Christmas Tree. And there was Henry, standing outside in his tuxedo. She wondered what her gift was.

Frank opened her door and she stepped out, and Henry smiled immediately. He didn't know what she'd purchased to wear tonight and he loved her choice.

He embraced her when she reached him, and they kissed. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi there. You look stunning. I see you got my clues, all ten of them?"

"All ten." She smiled.

"Ready for your gift?"

"I am."

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

She smiled softly and did as she was asked. She now had a very good idea of what was going on.

Henry knealt before her and placed a small box in her hand. "Open."

When she opened her eyes, she smiled brightly at him, tears filling her eyes. "Henry…"

"Open it." He instructed

She pried open the box to find a solid band of diamonds. "Henry…" she said, "It's beautiful…"

"You know what I'm asking you don't you? Will you marry me again?"

"Of course I will." She said softly and he smiled back standing to pull her into his arms.

They kissed for several moments before he pulled back and swiped her tears, and his away. Then he took the ring from her, holding it and twisting it in his fingers.

"Elizabeth….baby. I love you more than anything else. I know I didn't need to leave you a scavenger hunt to lead you here and try and re-create one of the best nights of my life. But I wanted you to know how much you still mean to me, even though I've done a terrible job of being a husband these past few months. So…..right here, right now, I want to re-vow to you my love and my trust, with this band….let it remind you that I'll always be here for you. I need you to know that you are the most important thing in my life, now and for always. 27 years later and I'm more in love with you than you know." He said, sliding the ring on her finger to rest atop her wedding rings.

She smiled up at him. "Oh Henry, I know you do….and you didn't have to go through all this trouble, but since you did – let me vow to you this. I promise to love you forever. Plain and simple. You, Henry McCord, are my whole heart. You have been for 27 years and four months, and you will be forever."

Her promise was simple, just as it was on their wedding day. Sure they had longer vows, but as she said on that day, it all boils down to this. "I'll love you forever."

He pulled her closer and looked down in her eyes. "Permission to kiss the bride?" he said seductively and she grinned.

Their lips met softly in a sweet and tender kiss before they pulled apart and she nestled into his embrace. He slipped off his jacket and pulled it tight around her, her stole doing a terrible job of keeping her warm from the December DC air.

She shivered, but didn't want the moment to end. "Come on." He said. "You're freezing." And lead her back to the car.

In the car on the way to the White House, she turned to him, gazing at her new ring glitter in the dim light. "I'm glad I wore a white dress tonight." She flirted.

"Me too. And thank goodness we have this elaborate reception to attend tonight…." Henry grinned.

She leaned in for a kiss, arching her eyebrow. "Maybe for our wedding night I can snag that key to the Lincoln bedroom."

Henry groaned and deepened the kiss. "Oh…that is so hot."

 **AN2: See, I promised a happy ending didn't I? Ok, I did tweak it a tinsy bit based on the last ep. I mean that rose garden scene was everything. So guess what - there's going to be a little epilogue. Can you guess what about? Hopefully I'll be able to post it this week.**


End file.
